


Christmas Desires

by MrBenzedrine89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Draco Malfoy, Drinny - Freeform, F/M, Fingerfucking, Lemon, Mirror of Erised, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBenzedrine89/pseuds/MrBenzedrine89
Summary: Draco gives Ginny a surprise gift for Christmas, but it isn't what Ginny expects. Post-war fic, major character deaths and slightly darker fic. Rated M for the lemon. Oneshot. Drinny. COMPLETE.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shandrith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shandrith).



> This fic was given to me as a writing prompt by Shandrith, and thus dedicated to her. Merry Christmas, Shandrith!  
> Pairing: Draco/Ginny  
> Prompt: Christmas fic. Darker. Rating doesn't matter.
> 
> I give you: Christmas Desires  
> Summary: Draco gives Ginny a surprise gift for Christmas, but it isn't what Ginny expects. Post-war fic, major character deaths and slightly darker fic. Rated M for the lemon.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I will not make a profit from this story.

** **

 

 

**This fic was given to me as a writing prompt by Shandrith, and thus dedicated to her. Merry Christmas, Shandrith!**   
**Pairing: Draco/Ginny**   
**Prompt: Christmas fic. Darker. Rating doesn't matter.**

**I give you: Christmas Desires**   
**Summary: Draco gives Ginny a surprise gift for Christmas, but it isn't what Ginny expects. Post-war fic, major character deaths and slightly darker fic. Rated M for the lemon.**   
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I will not make a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Song:**

**"This Christmas Life" by Shane Dawson**

* * *

Ginny stared up at the grand spruce tree decorated in shiny bobbles and twinkling, magical lights. The varying colors danced off her glitzy cocktail dress, refracting and cascading the floor in assortments of blues, yellows, reds, and greens. She sipped from her stemmed glass, ignoring the bustling chatter around her, instead focusing on the silver tinted tinsel peeking between the branches.

"There's no use dwelling on the past, Ginerva."

The corners of her lips tensed around the rem of her glass, and she withdrew it down to her side, turning to meet her fiancé's gaze. He looked rather dashing in his pewter slacks and matching vest, adorning a slick, white button down underneath which hugged him in all the right ways. Dashing, she thought, and deadly. There wasn't a bit of her which enjoyed the way his sharp features and grey flecked eyes could warp her perceptions of what she deemed attractive, but he managed it, in any case.

As he strolled up to her, Ginny turned back to the tree, muttering, "You know I hate it when you call me Ginerva."

A smirk crawled up Draco Malfoy's lips, and he sipped from his tumbler of scotch, eyes glazing over the Christmas tree with little interest. With his free hand, he reached over and curled his slender fingers around her waist, possessively in his hold.

Ginny could already feel the urge to wrench herself away but stayed steadfast, tensing against his arm.

"Tell me," he whispered into her ear, lips hovering dangerously close to her lobe, "Where do you go?"

"Go?" she tried her best to feign ignorance. He was smarter than she gave him credit for.

"When you stare off into the space between spaces," he answered her, digging his fingers into her pelvic bone. Subtle though he was, it still made her gasp in surprise and turn her body toward him, lessening the distance.

"You and I both know where I go," she folded her arms, careful not to spill her drink.

His signature smirk fell from his face, replaced with a less-than-amused expression, the edge of his mouth turning down. "I see." He glanced up at the tree, taking in its majesty for the first time, and swished back the rest of his scotch. He winced at the burn, but put on a pleasant smile as a nearby waitress walked by, taking his empty glass. "Come with me."

"No," she noticed the daunting look on her fiancé's face and added, "Please. I want to stay."

"Come," he demanded again, this time turning away from her and starting through the crowd at once. There was no need to wait on her -he knew she'd follow. And follow, Ginny did, weaving through the throng of party goers to trail her soon-to-be-husband. At some point, he reached back and grabbed her hand, enveloping it in the warmth of his palm. It always surprised her how warm his skin was when his heart could be so cold.

When they made it to the grand archway separating the Christmas Eve Ball from the rest of the Malfoy Manor, he paused a moment, trailing his eyes over the guests in attendance. Ginny learned early on that, while he appeared to be arrogantly simpering in the scenery, he was in fact making guesswork if they were being followed or not. After a few more moments of this, he relaxed his posture and kissed the top of her hand.

"Let's go."

Ginny forced a smile on her face, one to appease the sideways glances, and followed Draco out of the ballroom and into the foyer.

"Malfoy, what are we-"

"Shh," he whispered, a crispness in his delivery. "I've a Christmas present for you."

She stood, flabbergasted at his words. "A what?"

"Do my words require repeating?" he quirked a solid silver-blond eyebrow.

"I… I don't want… I don't need a gift," she held herself proudly before him, running her clammy hands down the side of her dress to keep herself busy. Strands of red hair fell across her face as she dipped it low, unsure of where to look but knowing anywhere would be better than on his face. Draco reached over and graced a slender finger under her chin, beckoning her to look up at him. Ginny did, and his hardened features softened momentarily.

"If we're to be wed," he said, biting at the last word as if it were as tough as leather, "then we need to get one thing straight. I'm never going to be him."

Ginny's heart caught in her throat, too fearful to drop back down into her chest and too stubborn to rise up with the vomit that threatened to appear, should she let it. She clenched her jaw and jerked her face away from his hand, stepping back a few paces. "I never wanted you to be."

Draco smirked in return, though it was hollow. Then, with careful consideration, he offered out his arm once more. Ginny didn't need to be a mind reader to know he meant for her to take it without a struggle. Not giving up, but simply giving in, she sighed and took his arm, walking in step with him as he led her down a narrow hallway toward the south end of the Manor.

"How long has it been?" he asked, though more to himself than to her. "Three years?"

"And a half," she mumbled, turning her eyes on the many portraits on the walls. They all gave gentle nods of encouragement, some with sympathy, in her direction.

"Feels like yesterday sometimes."

Ginny didn't have the stomach to make a reply, so she simply walked with him, enjoying the comfortable silence which fell between them. Eventually, they stood in front of a tall, black door with carvings of skulls etched into the wood. A glass doorknob glistened against the burning candles' glow as if to beckon them on.

From his pockets, Draco produced a key.

"What's in there?" Ginny asked.

"You always were an impatient girl, weren't you?" he sneered dully, pushing the key in the keyhole and turning it. With a click, the inner workings of the door began to shift. Coggs and tumblers turned, and with a final groan, the door knob turned, opening the door. Draco, without hesitation, braced his shoulder on the door and flung it open, gesturing with a tilt of his head for her to continue inside.

With a heavy sigh, Ginny did as she was asked.

The room was small, and dark, until Draco produced a _lumos_ charm with his wand and illuminated the scenery. Ginny peaked at wand longingly. The last time she held a wand was in the thick of war. It felt so diminishing, knowing she might never hold one again. _Be strong_ , she told herself. And so she was.

Sparse though the room was, it did hold one treasure in the center, hidden beneath a billowing, silver tapestry.

"What is it?" she asked.

Draco smirked knowingly, holstering his wand. "It's your present."

"Ha. Ha." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "I meant-"

"-I know what you meant," he snapped, cutting her off. His mood shifted from one of pleasantries to his normal, more abrasive temperament. "Instead of being ungrateful, you could unwrap it and say thank you."

Once again, Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing Draco Malfoy was all talk. He didn't scare her any more than a toothpick would.

Hesitantly, she walked toward the drapery and ran her hands down the front of whatever lay behind. It was firm, smooth, and straight. A mirror, perhaps? She wrapped her fingers around the material and yanked down. With a graceful fall, the tapestry fell to her feet, confirming her guess. Yes. It was, indeed, a mirror.

"I don't understand," she said, staring at Draco's reflection in the mirror. "What am I to do with a-"

She gasped, cutting herself off. Standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder, was… "Harry." Her hand clasped over her mouth as she took in the lopsided smile and jet black hair; the baby green eyes and gentle way he rubbed his thumb along her shoulder. "I…" She whipped around, nearly expecting him to be there, but all that stood behind her was Draco Malfoy, his hands tucked inside his pockets and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Ginny turned back around to the mirror, finding Harry right there, behind her, smiling as if he never left. As if circumstances hadn't taken him away from not only her, but the rest of the world as well.

"It's the Mirror of Erised, isn't it?"

A soft chuckle echoed around the room, and Draco took a step forward. "You're perceptive."

"He talked about it," she explained quickly, "Harry. He told me he… used to see his parents in this mirror." She reached out and ran her hand over Harry's reflection, down his cheek she would never touch again. Tears began to find their way to the surface when she realized she didn't see Fred's face in this mirror. Nor Ron's. Nor Neville's. So many had fallen before the war ended, and Ginny felt a staggering amount of guilt that the one person she wanted more than anything wasn't her family, but Harry. Silently, Ginny began to cry.

"You'll ruin your makeup," Draco chided.

"I don't give a _damn_ about my makeup!" she shouted, twirling in her heels to glare daggers at him. "Why would you… is this some kind of _game_ to you, Draco?"

The always confident Malfoy had a moment of pure bemusement, and his haughty smirk fell from his face quicker than a bludger falling from the sky. His face paled, the silver flecks in his irises darkened, and he took a step back. "You don't like it, then."

" _Like_ it?" she shrieked at him, stepping out of one of her heels. She reached down, grabbed it, and flung it in his general direction. "Is this your way of taunting me? Of rubbing it in my face of what I'll never have!?"

Draco dodged the heel and a darkness crept over his face. "You think I'm taunting you?"

"Of course I do!"

"So, after all this time, that's really what you think of me, then?"

Ginny felt the sting in her head from an oncoming headache, and she swiped viciously at her tears, stepping out of her other shoe. "Why else would you give me this?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe to try to give you the one thing I know you want for Christmas." His voice still chirped with irritation, but it held an air of sadness. Ginny realized, then, he thought the gift would please her. He hadn't meant it as a dig, but rather… an actually Christmas gift. And she'd thrown a shoe at him, accusing him of being cruel.

"Oh," she said.

"Oh?" he sneered.

"I… I didn't… I thought…"

"Well, thought wrong, didn't you?"

He started toward the door, but Ginny called out, "Wait!" Draco paused, his back to her. "Please. I'm… I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"And you'll make it up to me?"

She caught the hint in his tone and rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Draco turned back around, smirking, though this time it was far less haughty. "Good."

They both stared back at the mirror.

"What do you see?" she asked him as he approached her, slowly, and then all at once. Soon, he stood behind her, on the other side of her, while Harry still smiled at her from the reflection. Draco's lips found her neck and grazed the soft skin there with tender affections, his warm breath tickling her flesh. After a few brazen kisses, he looked up to the mirror, his eyes momentarily drifting. "Draco?"

Forced from his daze, he met her eyes in the reflection and shrugged only the way a Malfoy could -with flouncing arrogance. "It doesn't matter." He trailed his tongue up the side of her neck and nibbled at the skin just below her ear. "It'll never happen."

Ginny's eyes found Harry's, who stood blissfully unaware of Malfoy's presence.

"Tell me," she said. "You know my deepest want. We're to be married. Tell me yours."

He closed his eyes as his teeth tugged at her earlobe. Then he answered her. "When I look in the mirror," his hand slithered under her arm and crawled up her chest until it rested against her collarbone, "I see you." Draco licked a possessive line up and down her neck before biting harshly at the crook. "In your wedding dress." His fingers found their way around her throat -not rough, but commanding, for sure. "And you…" He hesitated, opening his eyes, though they were half-filled with lust.

"I… what?"

He smirked, saddened. "What's the one thing you could never do for me, Ginerva?"

"I've told you," she said, gasping when he nipped at her neck again, "I hate it when you call me that."

"Answer the question."

Ginny paused, knowing all too well what the answer would be. "Love you. I could never love you."

Draco pressed himself against her from behind, inhaling the scent of her hair and skin. "And thus," he said, "is my greatest desire." His free hand graced over her hip, then her thigh. "Do you like your gift, Ginny?"

A tear fell down her face as Harry smiled back at her.

"I love it," she said honestly. "Truly, Draco. Thank you."

Draco replied in kind by ripping the slit of her dress at her thigh while concurrently drawing her back against him. Yanking the material, he exposed her lengthy, creamy legs. Ginny gasped, thinking how expensive the dress had been, when Draco moved the hand that was on her neck under her chin, straightening her face to look at him in the mirror.

"You're welcome, love," he whispered back, eyes taking in the breathtaking display of Ginny Weasley, red hair flowing down her shoulders in soft waves and blue eyes glistening. Her breasts heaved up and down beneath her golden gown, peeking out through the V dip in her neckline. Without her heels, she stood shorter than Draco, and, being much slighter, looked even more feminine against his sleek frame and broader shoulders. Though he wasn't a particularly muscular man, Draco Malfoy made up for it in stealth and slender prose. His sharp jaw and pointed chin accentuated his theatrically stunning features, and in the soft glow of the _lumos_ spell, he looked appetizing.

Ginny's mouth watered in agreement.

"Stop." Her hands found the will to move, finally, and she grabbed around his wrists. "I… not here."

Draco stilled, though his eyes danced in amusement. "Why _not_ here?"

"You know perfectly well why," she said, eyebrows furrowing.

"Afraid of dear Potter watching?" He chuckled into her hair. "He isn't there. Not really."

"I mean it, Draco," she said firmly. "Not here, alright?"

"Alright, Ginny. Alright." He laughed now, making her insides boil. "At least let me fix your skirt, yes?"

Reluctantly, Ginny agreed. "Fine."

His smirk widened. "Turn around then, so I can get a proper view."

She did, and Draco backed her up against the mirror, taking in the sight of her ripped dress and shoeless feet. "Tsk, tsk," he mused, "That looks like a nasty tear. I'm afraid I'm going to have to inspect it closer to analyze my repair methods." With a saucy wink, he dropped to his knees in front of her, placing one hand, and then the other, on her outer thighs.

"Draco," she warned, "No funny business."

"Believe me, you won't be laughing when I'm done with you," he said before ripping the material of her dress up even further, exposing her where she was most vulnerable. Ginny huffed in surprise, swatting at his hands, but they wouldn't be budged. In fact, his thumbs slid gracefully between her legs and rubbed gentle circles. Ginny responded with a soft sigh, leaning her head against the mirror and closing her eyes.

"Good girl," Draco purred, his breath pulsing against her exposed clit. He didn't like her wearing underwear, and made a point not to provide her with any this evening when he presented her with her dress. He was a man of many hats -a pureblood socialite, a Death Eater, an heir, and a sexually stimulating bedfellow. This was the one Ginny knew best, behind closed and locked doors. He'd never taken her against her will -and of that, she was thankful, but also filled with shame. If her family, her friends, if _Harry_ could see her now, hanging on a shaky breath as Draco Malfoy teased his breath against her womanhood… she would never have been able to live it down.

"Draco…"

"Hmm? Yes, love?" He glanced up at her, half smirking, half smiling. A cat playing with his kill.

"P-Please…"

"Please? Oh, is this what you want?" He stared deep into her eyes as he trailed his soft, wet tongue against her throbbing slit. Then he took her clit in his mouth, kissing it sensually, sliding his tongue in swift circles over it to make her quake. Ginny found her hands in his hair, fisting the white-blond tresses with abandon.

"Gods, Draco!" she gasped, throwing her head back. It hit the mirror with a thud, willing her eyes to open. There, she glanced up and saw Harry smiling down at her in the mirror.

"Spread your legs," Draco demanded, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder before she could protest. The next moment, she forgot all will to move as he dove in again, lapping at her with ardent ministrations. He groaned against her clit, vibrating it, making her gasp and sigh as she tugged at his hair and moved against his mouth. By Circe, Draco Malfoy had a wicked tongue, and he knew how to use it. He had her writhing above him, the stubble of his cheek brushing against her inner thigh as he lapped and sucked and kissed against her core.

"Mmm…" her mouth betrayed her, and she soon relaxed against the mirror, no longer fighting the pleasure. She eventually allowed herself to look up to the mirror again, to Harry, imaging he was actually there, behind her with Draco between her legs. She expected to feel shame, or maybe even distress, but instead, a perverse sense of longing washed over her like a heatwave, and she curled against the mirror, picturing herself pleasured by the two men at once. She thought about Harry's lips, so sweet and innocent, against her throat while Draco licked feverishly at her swollen clit. She imagined Harry's hands against her breasts, and so she tucked her own hands over the material of her fine gown, squeezing her mounds in hopeless release.

"Har…" she caught herself. "Harder. More."

Draco peered up at her and kissed along her pelvic bones. The look on his face was suspicious, but he didn't comment on her near slip up. "Harder, love? More?"

"Please."

Smirking, Draco slid two fingers between her slick folds and fondled her before slipping them in. Ginny whined, delighted in the firm sanction of his fingers inside of her, acting as a beacon of desire. His mouth set back to work on her clit, licking tenderly, contrasting the rough motions of his fingers which thrusted in and out of her quickly.

"Yes… Draco… yes!" Ginny bit down on her lower lip, full lost in the tightening of her lower abdomen. Over and over again, Draco drove his fingers into her, resting his cheek against her thigh to whisper naughty things.

"That's it, Ginny. Fuck my fingers. Feel me inside of you, against you. I'm your only salvation now." He gave a long, sensual lick to her clit. "I'm your entire world, aren't I?"

"Draco…"

"All of your friends are gone… left you behind," he curled his fingers in just the right way, drawing a moan from her throat. "But not me _. I'm_ here for you. Remember that. _I'm_ the reason you still live. The reason you can strut around in pretty cocktail dresses and live the way you do. I'm the only one who can love you like this."

Ginny's walls clenched around Draco's fingers at the same time that her eyes connected with Harry in the mirror. She wished she could call out his name, feel his skin against hers, know that it was him bringing her to this exponential high. But Draco's tongue against her sent a blissful reminder of who she belonged to now. Every fiber of her body craved the Malfoy man just as much as breathing or the sunlight. She needed his icy aura to lessen her burning soul. "F-uck… Draco…"

"No one makes you come the way I do," he said definitively. "Say it." His fingers still worked leisurely inside of her, riding out her orgasm to the last savory drop.

"No one…" Her eyes connected with Harry's, "-no one makes me come the way you do, Draco."

Satisfied, he placed one last kiss against the lips between her thighs before removing his fingers and licking them with feverish joy. He saved the pointer for her, slipping it into her mouth to taste herself. Ginny stared compliantly into Draco's icy irises, knowing she secretly enjoyed this kind of treatment. How fucked up she must be, she thought, to gain pleasure in something so vile as finding Harry's longtime rival sexual stimulating. To get a sick sense of gratification out of Draco's pleasings while 'Harry' watched on… she must be losing her mind.

"I don't care if you can never love me back," Draco said, pinning her against the mirror. He brushed a strand of ginger hair out of her face and smirked. "Because I'll always love you, Ginny. No one loves you the way I do." And then he pressed his lips against hers, sealing his resolve. Ginny sighed into the kiss, conflicted and yet… there was a stir in her stomach, and the thought of the mirror loomed over her head, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was a first for the both of them.

Reaching for his belt buckle, Draco whispered, "Merry Christmas, Ginny."

Ginny leaned her cheek against the mirror of Erised, against 'Harry's' chest and smiled. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**There you go! My first ever Drinny fic.**   
**Special thank you to waymay for editing!**   
**Please leave a review if you enjoyed.**   
**~A.**


End file.
